¿No correspondido?
by RandomTranslations
Summary: Enamorarse no siempre es lindo, en especial si te enamoras de un imposible, o eso piensa Yukine Chris. ¿Que pasaría si ese amor no es tan imposible como cree? Comprobaremos en esta historia que uno sufre porque así lo quiere. /Mi primer fic, pasen y lean, no se arrepentiran (?)


_Senki Zesshou Symphogear y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

* * *

Kohinata Miku era una chica ordinaria de cabellos verde obscuro (capaces de confundirse con negro) de sólo diecisiete años de edad, tan ordinaria como se puede ser al trabajar para una organización secreta y ser amiga de las seis heroínas del mundo. Fuera de su trabajo para SONG su única preocupación eran sus estudios ajunto al estado de sus amigas y compañeras a las cuales quería y admiraba.

A simple vista sólo piensas "Ah, que chica más linda que es".

Entonces, ¿Por qué Yukine Chris se sentía atormentada gracias a ella?

La respuesta es fácil para nosotros los espectadores, pero indescifrable para ella quien sólo conoce su manera Tsundere de comportarse además de jamás haber sido expuesta a sentimientos positivamente estimulantes.

—Por lo que me has descrito, Yukine…—Tomó la palabra Kazanari Tsubasa, la senpai de nuestra protagonista en este pequeño relato—Es claro que esa persona está enamorada de alguien que cree que no le corresponde.

— ¿Cree? —Cuestionó la chica de dieciocho años de edad, cabellos albinos y ojos lavanda.

—Esa persona no ha sido rechazada, por tanto no puede estar segura de que no es correspondida

— ¡Pero es obvio! —Estalló Chris— ¡Más cuando es obvio que está enamorada de alguien más!

Increíblemente, Tsubasa sólo se rio de la reacción de su Kouhai.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, senpai?

—Tengo una amiga, que también pasó por tu situación y hoy en día está por cumplir un año con su actual novia.

—Sí pero ¡¿Novia?!

— ¿Te sorprende? —Se burló a lo que Chris asintió—Si bueno, Maria pensaba que yo estaba enamorada de ti—Sonrió nerviosa—Hasta que me confrontó y descubrió que yo en verdad estaba enamorada de ella.

—Ya veo… Espera, ¡¿Quééé?! ¡¿Tú y Maria?! —Soltó estupefacta, Tsubasa asintió—Era algo que se veía venir de todos modos… creo…—Masculló.

—En fin, sinceramente creo que deberías decirle a Kohinata como te sientes—Una nueva cara de incredulidad se posó en Chris—Eres un libro abierto, Yukine—Confesó divertida.

.

.

¿Decirle sus sentimientos a Miku Kohinata? Su senpai definitivamente estaba loca. Desde que se conocieron la idiota de Hibiki siempre ocupó los primeros pensamientos de Miku, literal, cuando Miku y ella coincidieron fue gracias a que la menor de las dos estaba buscando una manera de evitar a la portadora del Gungnir, dando casualmente con ella después de haber derrotado a una panda de NOISE pero igualmente perdiendo el conocimiento.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Chris-senpai? —Shirabe, la más perspicaz de sus kouhai le cuestionó aquello cuando notó a la mayor distraída cuando se supone que le estaba ayudando con unos temas escolares.

—Sí, sí. Sólo un poco contrariada por una plática con Senpai.

Shirabe no dijo nada, pero fue bastante obvio para Chris que la azabache moría por preguntarle más del asunto, la cuestión era si Shirabe era una persona adecuada para hablar de ello. La Tsukuyomi notó la duda su senpai y cerró su libreta para después tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas lo cual la hizo sonrojarse, después de todo seguía sin acostumbrarse a esas muestras de afecto.

—Si no quiere hablar en este momento lo entiendo, senpai. Pero si quiere desahogarse estoy aquí ofreciéndole mi hombro.

—Eres más sabia que yo y se supone que soy la senpai—Se burló Chris, pero fue notable que estaba conteniendo sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Es solo que tengo la sospecha de que pasa, una vez pasé por algo similar.

Chris observó a su kouhai consternada, preguntándose de que hablaba. Lo más lógico que su mente formuló fue que tenía que ver con cierta rubia descuidada. Sonrió con cansancio y se abrazó a la menor quien acarició sus cabellos comprensiva. La Yukine no lo notó, pero había comenzado a llorar.

Recordó aquellos días en los que sufrió al creer que ahora realmente no tenía a nadie en el mundo después de haber huido de ese pequeño rayo de sol. Desde esos momentos hasta la actualidad seguía sin poder olvidarse del calor que desprendían sus manos cuando le acariciaron con cuidado para tratar sus heridas y le sostuvieron mientras que desahogaba un poco de su problema con aquella misteriosa amiga con la que había peleado, amiga que desde el principio supo de quien se trataba. Nunca olvidaría el miedo que le dio haber sido tan descuidad como para atacar a la idiota sin mirar que aún había alguien allí, que para colmo esperaba con ella.

Recordó entonces aquel encuentro casual poco antes de que decidiera aliarse a –en aquel entonces – la segunda división. Es curioso, pero siendo su destino las calles terminó de nuevo en un callejón sonriendo con melancolía sabiendo que era demasiado similar a aquel en el que cayó rendida y Miku le atendió de manera desinteresada.

 _—_ _Finalmente te encontré. Estuve buscándote desde que nos separamos, estaba muy preocupada de lo que te hubiera pasado—Esa era Miku, apareciendo de la esquina del callejón sosteniendo su mano notablemente contenta—Estoy muy feliz de poder encontrar a Chris de nuevo._

Desde aquel momento le visualizó como un rayo de luz, porque por lo menos debía coincidir con Hibiki en eso.

Miku era ese pequeño rayo de esperanza que les mantenía las dos completamente cuerdas, impidiendo a la oscuridad dentro de ellas manifestarse; era por eso que cuando comenzaron a conocerse más a fondo que Chris comenzó a regularse y al mismo tiempo abrirse a los demás, aceptando a Tsubasa, a Kirika y Shirabe en ese lazo de Kouhai-Senpai, aceptando a Hibiki, Miku y Maria como sus amigas y a los demás como sus compañeros de batalla.

Pero tambien, con cada pequeño gesto, enamorándose de Miku inconscientemente y sentía algo estúpida por no notarlo desde el inicio.

 _—_ _No quiero molestarte más de lo que he hecho—Dijo Chris cuando Miku le ofreció dormir con ella en Lydian, a lo que negaba sabiendo que su compañera de cuarto no podía ser otra más que "la idiota"—Puedo conseguir donde dormir por mi misma._

 _—_ _En ese caso, veámonos mañana—Chris quedó confusa—Quiero hablar más con Chris, como dije, quiero que seamos amigas._

 _¿Amigas?_

 _—_ _¿Estás bien con alguien como yo? —Alguien que no conoce siquiera lo que es la bondad de los demás y que solo ve lo peor de la gente._

 _—_ _Estoy más que bien con que seas tú, Chris._

En ese momento que se convirtieron en amigas, en ese momento debió notarlo y no hasta ahora, casi tres años después de que se conocieron. Debió notar antes que ese molesto "hagan eso en casa" se debía más que nada a que no soportaba ver a Miku comportarse de esa manera tan cariñosa con Hibiki, sonriéndole a alguien más que no era ella, que ese dolor en su pecho no eran heridas físicas de entrenamientos o batallas. Ahora debía cargar con una nueva cruz gracias a su ignorancia.

—Yo… lamentamos interrumpir…—Esa voz incómoda pertenecía a Kirika, quien entró de improvisto a la habitación de Shirabe, cosa que a decir verdad no le extrañó (parecía como si tuviera un radar para encontrarla en donde fuera) como ver a la causa de su llanto de pie a un lado de ella, mirándole cómo si estuviera haciéndole algo terrible, haciéndole sentir todavía peor.

Por un momento le pareció ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos jade.

—Lo sentimos de verdad, sólo venía acompañando a Kirika-chan—Dijo Miku sonriendo de una manera que la hizo rabiar, de la manera más falsa en el mundo—ya me iba…

Chris quiso decirle que no, que se quedara, pero no, era demasiado cobarde.

—V-Ve con cuidado. Me saludas a la idiota. —De nueva cuenta la mandó con ella antes de obligarse a enfriar su mente y de una vez concentrarse en lo que se suponía que estaba haciendo, ayudar a la kouhai que dependía de ella, quien con sólo eso entendió a la perfección la tristeza de su senpai.

—Nos vemos…

—Nos vemos….

—Eres una idiota—Dijeron las menores al unísono una vez que Miku las dejó.

.

.

 _Continuara.._


End file.
